


Closer

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Closer

 

> _You let me violate you_
> 
> _You let me desecrate you_
> 
> _You let me penetrate you_
> 
> _You let me complicate you_
> 
> _~ Closer, NIN_

 

“We need to talk.” He said in a harsh growl as he headed out of the bar. A few seconds later, she blinked out of her shock and followed hesitantly behind him. Back up to their hotel room. “Wait!” She was forced to break into a sprint as he charged down the hall ahead of her. He didn’t look back, didn’t slow down. He didn’t say a word to her during their slow ascent in the elevator. Nor when she caught up with him in the lobby moments earlier. No matter how much she pestered him, he wouldn’t budge. His mouth was a hard line, his muscles taut with tension. As if he was wearing his growing anger like a shield.

The door to their hotel room flung opened by his hand as he stormed inside ahead of her. She swung around the corner, breathless. “What is wrong with you? Will you just say something?” She snapped, the threat of tears stinging her eyes. “We shouldn’t have done this.” He muttered. He shoved his hand through his hair. Her eyes widened as she stared after him. “Done what?” Her mind spiraled with potential answers. Self-deprecation took hold. “We shouldn’t have come here.” He answered, as he turned away from her to face the window. “It was a mistake.” The blinds were opened slightly to reveal the expansive night beyond the room. He pulled against the plastic, peering out.

“No, no it wasn’t. You’ve been begging for us to have a reunion here for years. For the three of us to come back here… How is that a mistake?” She stuttered, as she lingered in the doorway, her feet glued to the floor. “It wasn’t the reunion I imagined. Maybe if he could’ve stayed here longer… Maybe…” He grunted. His words trailed away, as if carried off by his swirling thoughts. She noticed his hands forming into solid fists at his sides, how the muscles at his back seemed to ripple with each movement. She stepped back. Just as she did, he spun around and charged towards her. He slammed the door shut just beside her ear with the flat edge of his palm. The sound alone made her yelp in surprise. He locked her in, her spine flesh against the wood. His eyes raked over her, as if looking for an answer, a clue.

“What did he say to you?” His voice harsh, almost cruel. But his eyes were clearly broken, revealing the truth of the man she loved. They reflected the pain he harbored inside his heart, which was growing with each passing moment. His name a gentle whisper against her tongue. Reaching up to cup his face, she hoped the sincerity of her touch would melt away the growing anger she sensed within him. But it wouldn't be that simple. It couldn’t be. He jerked away, pinning her hand at her side. “What did he say?” He repeated through gritted teeth. His gaze penetrated right through the fabric of her soul, leaving her stone cold and bare of all defenses. “You think I didn’t see him? You think I didn’t see how he was whispering in your ear... touching  _what’s mine_?" He practically hissed.

“It was nothing. What has gotten into you? This isn’t...” She stuttered. Her wavering voice was enough to reveal the blatant lie. With a grunt of annoyance, he started to unfasten her jeans. He pulled them down off her legs forcefully as she wiggled slightly in resistance, still pinned to the door by one of his firm hands. Her eyes locked onto the now discarded pants. On the back pocket where the small, pale note just barely poked out from the fabric. “It wasn’t nothing.” He forced the bulk of his hand down the front of her cotton panties. She gasped, staring back up at him with wide bug eyes. She could plead with him to stop, but her body’s reactions would disobey her better judgment. As he soon discovered, her sex was wet and eager for his deliverance.

His lips wrapped around her ear as he sucked and tugged on her lobe. She whimpered and thrashed against him, torn between the pleasure of his touch and her hurt and confusion over his sudden aggression. His fingers played with her already swollen clit before he plunged a digit deep inside of her. Her moan was sharp, alarmed, but her arousal was undeniable. He knew every hidden part of her body, every button needed to press to make her his. With her earlobe between his teeth, he whispered, “Tell me what he said to you, baby girl. Tell me before I lose my patience.” He grabbed a firm hold of her sex for emphasis.

She bit her lip to stifle a deep moan, a result of his display of dominance. The sex they had, while wonderful, had always been vanilla. Pure innocence. Romantic. Love making. But this... this was something else. This was power; something she knew must have lingered beneath his cool facade all these years. Something he denied himself the pleasure of accepting fully. It was the kind of seduction she secretly craved. Her knees went weak beneath his grasp on her mound. “He was... he was just...” Her words trailed off into another moan as he began to thrust a second finger in and out of her pussy, alongside the first. His rhythm was quick, unrelenting. The lewd sloshing sound of her arousal drowned out all other reason, all hope of resisting further.

“Tell. Me.” he ordered, a third finger threatening to join its siblings, with a firm press against her already stretched entrance. “He said he wants me! He wants to fuck me!” She screamed as she squirmed out of his grasp and gripped tight to his broad shoulders with her newly freed hands for stability. He took her words as fuel, thrusting harder, faster. She came over his fingers instantly, eyes shut tight. Her nails dug into his shirt, her knees buckled. He held her steady, leaving his fingers inside of her as she rode those final waves of release. She throbbed against his hand. The pounding rhythm echoed the drumming of her heart. She panted and slowly opened her eyes as she gradually came down from her climatic high. As she came back down to earth to face the consequences of her words.

“And do you?” He breathed. His voice was barely any louder than the whistle of the wind outside the window. She stared up at him, blinking, and her mouth slightly ajar. “Do you want him to fuck you?” He clarified. He stared at his own fingers, coated in her creamy sleek. Her hands trembled upon his shoulders. “No, no... Of course not.” The words almost burned her tongue. Like venomous spit.

He shook his head, with a slight frown. “I never knew... all these years we’ve been together and I never knew. Never realized.” He wasn’t making sense. But neither was she. “I just want to hear you say it. I want you to admit it.” He said. “It’s not that simple...” She shook her head slowly, frozen. “Isn’t it though?” His hand was at her throat, holding her tight. She choked. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you?” His grip tightened and in her desperation for air, she nodded slightly. Her first of many confessions. And while she was sure his anger would amass tenfold from even just that small, subtle action, he simply smirked. “I didn’t know I was with such a little slut.”

 _Click._  Like a lock finding its key. Like the hand of God stirring fate in a new and strange direction. It took her sanity along with it, her sense of reason. His words were foreign, distant. As if they’d been spoken by a third party, a voyeur. But as she blinked slowly, she watched his gaze lift from his hand around her throat to stare at her with a malicious glare. No. Those words had been his own. His smile widened. As if some part of him thrived in the revelation her lie had unearthed. His hand slid off her neck and what followed was just as unexpected.

Panicked lust. It was the only way to describe the tightness in her chest as he launched for her. Her eyes got impossibly wide as he pulled her forcefully toward the bed by a fistful of her hair.

“On your knees,” he ordered sternly as he tossed her haphazardly onto the mattress like a rag doll. She fumbled to regain her sense of direction, of what was up or down, and positioned herself on the weight of her palms. She bent over at the edge of the bed. Turning slowly, she stared at the wolf behind her, the man she once knew as her lover who had instantly become a stranger. She watched as he slid off his belt with one solid pull. “Take your panties off.” She hesitated. But with trembling hands, she complied, sliding the dainty cotton underthings over her hips. They dangled around her ankles for a moment before he snatched them and tucked them away amongst her scattered luggage.

For the first time in their relationship, she felt completely and utterly exposed. “Do you think about him while I fuck you?” He asked. She shook her head. She hadn’t. Not until last night. But the sudden sting of leather against her bare ass made her question herself. She buckled forward against the impact of the belt with a loud gasp. “Do you?” His voice was louder. A demand, not a request. “No!” She insisted. “No what?” Another bite, the sharp pain of that thin band snapping against her rear once again.

“No, I don’t think about him fucking me!” Her words came out as a scream, that pain fading into pleasure. She reached between her legs, her arousal dripping onto her extended fingertips. She pulled further back until she could feel the small, growing welts forming on each cheek from his punishment. Two lines that would signify her ownership until they faded into nothing more than a whisper of tonight’s activities.

She heard his pants unzip only moments before he shoved himself inside of her. No time for condoms, she realized. His bare skin against hers, his warmth, was enough to weaken her further. His hands are on her hips as he takes his prize with force. She falls forward onto her chest, her ass held high as he fucks her ruthlessly. While his movements are rough, there is a passion beneath each thrust. A need and a longing. “You want him to fuck you like this, don’t you?” He growled. When she didn’t answer, he slapped her ass with the palm of his hand. She whimpered and moaned, pushing back against his cock.

“I’m sure you’d even let him fuck your little asshole too, wouldn’t you?” He probed at her taut hole for effect. She moaned loudly, gripping tight to the sheets as she grinded against his hand, wanting nothing but this sinful horizon. Lust consumed her, devoured her. Whoever she was before this moment is in a deep slumber somewhere far away. The woman she was now is ruled purely by primal desires. Those inner instincts buried so far beneath the surface they are almost unrecognizable. But they are more telling of her true self than any other distinguishable feature. And as the next words leave her lips, she decided she didn’t care what punishment would follow. She’d rather live life honestly than continue down this path of lies.

“Yes! Yes I would! I’d let him fuck me however he wanted!” His nails dug into her hips as he gave her one more solid thrust, his other hand pressed down against the side of her face. Her moans became muffled into the bunch of sheets around her mouth. He groaned as he came inside of her, filling her warm cunt to the brim with the force of his release. She trembled beneath him and savored the sensation of feeling so utterly full. Of feeling the heat of his desire deep within her. And for a moment, it’s as if she was wholly his. But even that was a lie.

He slid out of her and stood at the edge of the bed as he caught his breath. She turned onto her back, shifting to sit up carefully. A small trickle ran down her thigh but she dared not look. Her eyes hold to him, who stared back at her with a narrowed gaze she cannot read. They stare at each other for a long while before finally; he sulked off toward the window once more. He refastened his jeans.

She stood slowly, wobbling on uneasy legs to walk toward him. But his sharp response made her halt halfway. “Tell him, he can have my sloppy seconds.” he said toward the glass, his back to her. It was as if a solid dagger pierced through her heart, driven by those uttered words. She said his name again, but this time in a whimper. Her voice broken. Along with her heart. “Leave!” He shouted, fist slamming into the wall.

She stumbled backward, hitting the edge of the mattress as she did. With wide, tear-filled eyes, vision blurry and skewed, she reached for a dress tossed beside the bed. She didn’t have time to bother with anything else. Dressed, she lingered long enough to grab her phone and the note from her jean pocket before she charged out the door with a stifled cry. As she stumbled down the hall, barefoot and broken, she unfolded the note.

Wrote in handwriting she knew too well, was a phone number. Without thinking, she dialed. After a few painfully long rings, a man on the other end answered. His voice alone was an unlikely comfort. She choked. She wiped away a traitorous tear as it streamed down her cheek. “Where are... I... Can you come get me?” Without hesitation or question, he replied quickly and calmly. “I’m on my way, doll.”


End file.
